¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?
by Rin Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke recuerda el motivo por el que ha regresado...
1. El comienzo

* * *

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi comienzo **

**

* * *

  
**

**Ahora te veo venir a mí… todo este tiempo que ha pasado no ha sido en vano…**

**Te has vuelto muy buena, lo malo es que por lo nervioso que me hace sentir tu presencia no recuerdo tu nombre en este instante… recuerdo… que antes de que todo se volviera gris… tu siempre te la pasabas mirando a un lado mío, la verdad nunca supe que observabas con tanta admiración, no me importaba… pero ahora… daría todo por que a quien miraras fuera a mi… ahora recuerdo… Hinata Hyuga**

_Mírate de nuevo en Konoha… el ultimo de los Uchiha regresando a su aldea natal… el chico poco expresivo y serio de siempre… eres duro con la gente que esta a tu lado… pero te ves tan distinto a la vez, te vez diferente a como te recuerdo… y esta vez no me refiero al exterior… si no a esa tranquilidad que tu ser despide y que nadie puede ver… todos te ven con rencor… que ciegos están… pero quienes son ellos para justarte… me da gusto que regreses…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Konoha**

**Después de ocho años regreso aquí… donde todo comenzó… deje atrás a mis seguidores… mi vida de vengador… estoy cansado… ahora tengo mis dos pies dentro de esta aldea… añoraba regresar aquí… ya hace mas de una año que esperaba estar de nuevo aquí… la vida dentro de ella sigue igual… los mismos dos idiotas de la entrada…**

-Mira…

-Detenlo…

**Si deténganme… tiene todo el derecho a portarse así conmigo… después de todo yo fui quien deserto su lealtad a la aldea… llévenme ante Hokage… he regresado….**

-Vaya… con que Uchiha Sasuke…

**Me miraba fijamente desde su asiento como tratando de buscar alguna falla en mi actuación…**

-Supe que Uchiha Itachi murió

**Solo puedo asentir con la cabeza y después de un momento contestar con toda la serenidad que me caracteriza**

-Se que estoy clasificado como traidor… y que si en algún momento usted duda de mi presencia aquí puede mandarme encerrar sin chistar… pero… estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo…

**La Hokage se ha impresionado de escuchar eso de mi… pero si… estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo…**

-Me lo esperaba

**Es todo lo que atina a decir… yo se que no es cierto… después de eso todo paso tan rápido… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de nuevo realizando misiones, claro, que tenia que estar vigilado por alguien, los primeros tres meses me la pase con un AMBU siguiéndome el rastro, pero que mas da, no estoy haciendo nada malo… claro que los aldeanos me veían raro… pero había personas que no lo hacían, esas que siempre habían estado a mi lado y que no me abandonaron aun y cuando yo los abandone, aquellos que quisieron ir por mi y yo rechace…**

**Ya han pasado cuatro meses y aun nada interesante… definitivamente todo sigue igual… las miradas de los aldeanos señalándome… el latoso de Naruto en la puerta de mi casa, por lo menos Sakura ya tiene en quien entretenerse… todas los días después del anochecer salgo a dar un paseo… hacia mucho que no hacia esto…**

-Hola…

**Uhm… puedo escuchar un leve susurro detrás de mí…**

_Parecer ser que no me escuchaste… tomo más aire para levantar la voz un poco_

-Uchiha-san

**Se escucha mas fuerte… volteo a ver quien es y para mi sorpresa**

-"Eres tu de nuevo"

**Pienso en mis adentros… ahora lo recuerdo… como si hubiera sido ayer… hace un año estando en el bosque supe de una fuerte pelea entre ninjas, según mis seguidores habían muchos de ellos… al parecer estaban tras el rastro del líder de Akatsuki… ellos insistieron en ir pero los obligue a no hacerlo… eso no nos incumbía… una tarde escuche el sonido de una pelea… un fuerte impulso por saber que sucedía me llevo a ti… estabas boca abajo… la duda me intrigo… quería saber quien eras… me agache hasta donde estabas y te di la vuelta quedando recostada en mis brazos… algo dentro de mi se encendió… es ese momento no entendía que pasaba, no le tome importancia… por tu banda en el cuello supe que eras de Konoha… te veías cansada… alguien te seguía y lograste escapar… me alegre por un instante… me alegraba el hecho de pensar que habían cosas buenas por que regresar cuando todo esto terminará… escuche unas pisadas y alguien gritar un nombre….**

-Hinata…

**Gritaba desesperado…**

-"Hinata"

**Pensé mientras la observaba… esos rasgos tan finos… logre grabarlos en mi memoria y esa paz que emanabas… me acerque mas a ti como esperando a que despertaras… mis labios casi tocaron los tuyos… me pareció injusto robarte un beso… te veías tan inocente… sin querer oprimí un poco tu brazo… hiciste un gesto de dolor… me sentí incapaz de hacer algo por ti en ese momento… la voz que gritaba tu nombre se escuchaba mas cerca… tuve que retirarme de ese lugar… no quería dejar de mirarte…**

-Mira es Hinata…

**Antes de que se dieran cuenta trepe el árbol y escondí mi chakra… solo pude ver como uno de ellos te tomaba en brazos como una muñeca rota…**

-Que alivio… tenemos que regresar…

-Acabo con todos esos ninjas

**Fue lo que escuche antes de que te perdieras de mi vista…**

-Uchiha-san… estas bien…

**Un pellizco en mi mejilla me hizo responder…**

_Le pellizque la mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar… ya tenia un rato mirándome extraño… la verdad no sabia que hacer…_

-Si… estoy bien…

-Vine a avisarte de la misión que tendremos pasado mañana

-Tu, yo y quien mas

-Solo nosotros…

**Sentí como el corazón me latía fuerte…**

-Al parecer tenemos que llevar un pergamino con información confidencial a Suna…

-Y a quien se lo entregaremos

-Al Kazekage Sobaku no Gaara… bueno tengo que irme…

-¿Iras sola…?

-Si

-Te acompaño a tu casa

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro…

_Mire tus ojos oscuros… definitivamente no eres aquel que recuerdo… has cambiado…_

**Caminamos un largo rato sin hablar hasta que tu lo hiciste…**

-Tienes algo que hacer mañana

-Eh… yo… creo que no…

_Dudaba en responder…_

-Mañana iré a entrenar… he escuchado que tu defensa es muy buena…

-¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?

-Te parece

-Si…

**Nos la pasamos hablando de lo mucho que habías avanzado en tus técnicas… al parecer ya no eras mas esa niña miedosa que tartamudeaba… te desenvolvías tan bien en la platica y me impresione de mi mismo… no sabia que podía tener una buena platica con una chica como tu… sin saber en que momento ya estábamos en la entrada de tu casa… te voltee a ver y sin querer tu mirada choco con la mía… de pronto vi tus mejillas sonrosadas y me sonreíste… volví a mirarte a los ojos… te perdiste en los míos y yo en los tuyos…**

_Algo paso en mi cuando te mire… por fin lo supe… si habías cambiado… ya no eras ese chico duro de la academia… me habías notado…_

-Pasare por ti mañana

-Te estaré esperando Uchiha-san

_Solo asentiste y te diste la vuelta_

**Me aleje de ti y llegue a casa… me sentía emocionado de poderte ver mañana que me acosté con los zapatos puestos**

_Entre a mi casa corriendo directo al cuarto para poder acostarme en la cama y poder pensar en ti… cerré mis ojos y vi los tuyos… recordé tu mirada… pero que era eso que escuchaba… ese estruendoso ruido…_

-La puerta

_Me levante desesperada… mire el reloj en la pared_

-Las dos de la tarde… me quede dormida…

_Me levante triste… no llegaste por mi… salí a ver quien era… mi primo… y tenia cara de pocos amigos…_

-Es la segunda vez que viene ese Uchiha a buscarte… será mejor que bajes antes de que se valla

_Mi corazón estallo de alegría… baje aun dormida a recibirte… estabas sucio y olías mal… de haberme despertado temprano estaría en las mismas condiciones que tu…_

-Vine temprano… me dijeron que estabas dormida y me fui a entrenar solo… toma… te veo mañana

_Era un kunai con mis iniciales… uno que perdí en una misión… me impresiono verlo de nuevo y mas aun que lo tuvieras tu… no dijiste mas…_

-Espera Sasuke-kun… ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Paso por ti en una hora…

_Solo asentiste… vi el kunai en mis manos… ahora lo recuerdo… estaba semi-inconciente en el suelo lleno de hojas… escuche a alguien acercarse… me dio mucho miedo… estaba cansada, no podía hacer ya mucho en mi estado… pensé que iba a morir…de pronto me sostenía en sus brazos… no me atreví a abrir mis ojos… escuche a mis amigos cerca… me sentí aliviada… solté el kunai de mi mano… sentí como te acercabas a mi… me dejaste nuevamente en el suelo… eras tu… Uchiha Sasuke…_

**Llegamos juntos al restaurante mas conocido de Konoha… al entrar todo mundo enmudeció… comimos rápido… solo veía como te reías de la forma en que comía… eso me aligero la estancia en ese lugar**

_Comía muy rápido… pedía plato tras plato y al final pediste la cuenta… me dio risa verte comer así_

-Vayámonos Hinata…

_Solo asentí… al salir te veías molesto… no hablamos de nada… solo comimos… llegamos al bosque y te sentaste aun molesto en una roca…_

-Que dicen de mi en Konoha

_Dirigí mi vista al cielo… te preocupa que digan de ti… pensé que eso no le interesaba a un vengador como tu… no me calle por que merecías saber la verdad…_

-De ti… he escuchado que dicen… que eres un asesino que solo buscaba venganza de manera equivocada… que en cualquier momento puedes volverte contra la aldea… que no te importaron tus amigos y qu….

_Apretaste tus puños… en el fondo te dolía… lo se…_

-Y que… a mi… me da gusto que hayas regresado Uchiha Sasuke… me da gusto verte…

_De repente te levantaste y me abrazaste… al principio no sabia que hacer pero ya no tenia mas porque dudar… correspondía a tu abrazo… me sentía tan bien en tus brazos… como ese día en el bosque… ahora recuerdo… solté el kunai al sentir sus brazos y tu rostro cerca del mío… lo solté por que me sentía protegida contigo… en ese momento me sentía sola… ya no me importaba nada… en ese instante supe que podía volver a comenzar… fue tan largo ese instante…_

-Hinata… te iré a dejar a tu casa…

_Dijiste de golpe… me soltaste y me besaste la frente… no dije nada… no pude… me quede muda por tu acción… avanzaste unos cuantos pasos_

-Sasuke-kun…

**Me llamaste… te mire… me mostrabas el kunai que te devolví…**

-Por que lo conservaste

**Tenias que preguntar… querías una respuesta…**

-Yo… lo conserve… por que…

**No sabia si decirlo**

-Llegue a pensar que este momento llegaría…

_Te notaba serio… y feliz… corrí a ti y te abrace llore como una tonta en tu pecho… me sentía tonta… me abrazaste y me dejaste llorar un rato… sentía que la rabia que guarde estos años de callar mi dolor al saber de Sakura y Naruto salía… pensé que nadie podría llenar este vacío… que nadie me podría amar como yo amo…_

**Te deje llorar por que sabia que te dolía algo… te deje llorar para tenerte por mas tiempo en mis brazos… limpie tus lagrimas con mi mano y volteaste a verme…**

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

-Te llevare a tu casa para que descanses… recuerda que mañana tenemos una misión

-Si…

_Caminamos uno al lado del otro… no hablamos… solo caminábamos en silencio… ambos con una sonrisa… la tuya aun mas leve que la mía… me dejaste en la puerta… diste un respiro…_

-Entra…

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun

-Hasta mañana Hina-chan

* * *

Gracias


	2. Hina

* * *

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**Hina**

**

* * *

  
**

_La noche se me hizo corta para soñar en nuestro amor… apenas vi luz y recordé lo que tenia que hacer… te vería en la entrada de Konoha… se que odias que la gente llegue tarde así que salte de la cama y en menos de treinta minutos estaba corriendo por las calles de la aldea para verme contigo en la entrada_

-Hola Uchiha

-Hola Hinata

**Respondí serio… veía a los guardias de medio lado, se que seria extraño y apresurado para todos verme a mi… el asesino traidor con la apacible heredera de los Hyugas, te guiñe el ojo y comprendiste en el momento… salimos de inmediato y comenzamos nuestra misión… eres toda una profesional… tienes una extraordinaria condición física… igualas mi velocidad y no te ves cansada… ya casi oscurecía… si seguíamos así llegaríamos mañana al medio día… era perfecto… pero tampoco podía abusar de tus habilidades…**

-Descansemos…

-Pero

-Pero nada… llevamos buen ritmo… pero necesitamos comer y descansar

-Esta bien…

**No dijiste mas y activaste tu Byakugan para revisar los alrededores y me informabas de movimientos extraños… tu te dormiste en cuanto terminaste de cenar… te deje descansar… me gustaba verte y despierta no podia apreciarte de igual forma, no podia delinear tus rasgos con mi mirada… me sentía como un tonto… no podría soñar despierto como lo hacia… la mañana llego pronto y despertaste muy animada… me preparaste el desayuno y comimos rápido para poder continuar… al llegar a Suna nos encontramos con Kankuro**

-Te ves cansado…

-Algo

**Hinata se veía apurada**

-Tenemos que entregarle esto al Kazekage

-A… claro acompáñenme

**Contesto apurado Kankuro, cuando entramos Gaara nos veía raro… solo recogió el pergamino de las manos de Hinata y me miraba fríamente a mi… si… era de esperarse… lo mire de igual forma… escuche lo que susurraba con Hinata claramente**

-Ten cuidado

**Hinata levanto la mirada y lo vio fijamente…**

_Quería responderle pero… no lo hice… preferí mirarte y sonreírte… en cuanto te sonreí te sonrojaste un poco y Gaara lo pudo notar_

**Hinata me miro de una forma cautivadora como diciéndome "demostrémosle cuanto nos queremos" o "no tengo por que cuidarme"**

-Ya veo

**Gaara comprendió, era de esperarse…**

-Kankuro muéstrales sus habitaciones… Hinata… Sasuke… están en su casa… siéntanse cómodos… mañana les daré mi respuesta a lo que dice este pergamino…

**Ambos asentimos…**

-Ve a descansar Sasuke… estaré bien… iré a comer y después saldré a dar un paseo… hace mucho que no venia aquí…

**Te mire unos segundos… al parecer este era tu apuro…**

-Te veo en la cena

-Si…

**Ya mas repuesto por la noche baje a cenar ya estabas ahí esperándome me sonreíste y te acercaste a mi… cenamos juntos y al terminar te acompañe a tu habitación… deseándote buenas noches entraste con ganas de no entrar**

-Hasta mañana Sasuke

_Temprano salimos de Suna con la respuesta del Kazekage en mano… nos dimos prisa para llegar a Konoha pero yo iba tan distraída que no supe donde pise y caí al suelo…_

-¿Hina estas bien?

-Mi pierna

_Que maldita suerte tengo… una gruesa rama logro hacer un corte profundo en mi pierna… me cargaste hasta la sombra de un árbol ibas a curarme pero no me deje…_

-Yo lo hago

_Comprendiste y te sentaste frente a mi… comencé a curar mi pierna… hice un fuerte vendaje en ella…_

-Listo… démonos prisa

**Te levantaste tan entusiasta que no podia negarme… eres fuerte Hinata Hyuga… tu ya me lo haz demostrado… te deje correr todo el camino… llegamos por la noche caminabas muy bien a pesar de lo profunda que fue esa herida… dejamos el pergamino con la Hokage y al salir de ahí…**

-Pero que haces

**Te tome en brazos y te lleve cargando hasta tu casa, las calles ya lucían solas… no había mucha gente fuera, probablemente ya deben estar cenando o dormidos…**

-No tienes porque hacerte la fuerte frente a mi

-Pero estoy bien

-Quieres que te baje

**Solo te abrazaste a mí y comenzaste a llorar como una niña traviesa**

-Me duele

_No se como pude aguantar tato dolor…_

-Entonces por que te callaste todo el camino

-No quería ser una carga

-No lo eres

_Llegamos a mi casa, Neji se enojo mucho al ver a Sasuke cargándome casi me arrebata de los brazos de Sasuke_

**Me reí por la actitud de Neji y se pondría peor cuando supiera que Hinata y yo estabas comenzando una relación**

-Gracias Uchiha

-Recupérate pronto Hin… Hyuga

* * *

Gracias


	3. La declaracion de Sasuke

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**Capitulo 3**

**La declaración de Sasuke **

**

* * *

  
**

_Al día siguiente de mi llegada salí al hospital para revisar mi pierna… todo salio bien… me encontré con Sakura, me miro de pies a cabeza… siempre pensé que haría cuando la tuviera en frente… a caso le diría lo mucho que la odie por que Naruto se fijo en ella y no en mi… ¿lloraría frente a ella?… no supe que hacer_

-Así que tu y Sasuke están saliendo

_No supe si contestarle… a fin de cuentas ella se robo al amor de mi vida… y Sasuke ya no le importo…_

-No se que vio Sasuke en ti

_Como se atrevía a decir eso… es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que nos encontramos cara a cara y lo primero que hace ella es cuestionarme sobre Sasuke como si le perteneciera… no le conteste… me fui de ahí… por un momento me sentía sin derecho a nada… no se por que llegue a pensar que no valía la pena que el estuviera conmigo… comencé a sentirme como hace días… una basura…_

-"Soy una basura… quien podría quererme… mis amigos ni siquiera recuerdan mi cumpleaños"

_Al salir camine hacia la tienda para comprar algunas cosas me encontré contigo… estabas platicando con Kakashi-sensei… al parecer no me viste llegar y entre al establecimiento sin mas…_

-¿Es todo Hinata?

-A… si… y… tendrá algo acido para el camino

-Claro

_Salí de ahí comiendo un caramelo muy acido… note que te habías ido de ahí… me sentí tan vacía en ese momento… vaya… hasta había olvidado la herida en mi pierna…_

_Es el tercer día sin verte, hoy me iré a una misión sola… solo es de exploración… regresare esta misma tarde… y así fue… esa misma tarde regrese a Konoha y lo primero que escuche fue que te encontrabas en el hospital… sentí palpitar fuerte el corazón… fui a verte lo mas pronto que pude… me imagine lo peor… pero..._

-No puedes entrar

_Era Sakura… no se veía con intenciones de dejarme entrar a verte_

-Sasuke no esta en condiciones de recibir visitas

_¿Tan mal estabas que no me dejaría entrar?… mis labios se fruncieron de repente… me inundaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar…_

-Ya han venido casi todos a verme

_Eras tu… estabas recargado en la puerta de tu habitación…_

**Te escuche en la entrada de mi habitación… por un momento pensé que era mi imaginación pero no lo era… salí para evitar que esto se hiciera grande… note las lagrimas en tus ojos, agachaste la mirada…**

-Pasa Hyuga… disculpa Sakura… no tienes nada mas que hacer

_Se dio media vuelta y se fue_

**Por fin se fue… entraste y me sonreíste… te notabas mal**

-Yo… veo que estas bien…

-Si… solo fue una estupida pelea con Naruto… el ya esta bien

-Me alegro…

-Hina…

_Comencé a ponerme nerviosa_

-¿Si?  
-¿Ya esta mejor tu pierna?

-A… si

-Supe que estuviste en un a misión

-Si… fue muy corta acabo de llegar

-Estas rara… que te hicieron

_Para que necesitaba el saber como me sentía…_

-Sabes… yo… tengo que irme…

_Sentí tu mano sujetándome fuerte_

-Espera Hina…

_Me miraste a los ojos me perdí en ellos…_

-Cuando me entere que estabas en el hospital sentí mucho miedo

-De que

-Que fuera algo malo… y cuando Sakura me dijo que no podia entrar… yo

**Te mire… me acerque a ti y te abrace… te dejaste abrazar y sentí tus manos tocar mi pecho**

-Hina… será mejor que vayas a descansar a casa

-Es cierto…

-Tal vez salga mañana…

-Paso por ti

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo importante que hacer saliendo de aquí… después pasare por ti a tu casa…

-Sasuke…

-No me mires así… ya estoy bien… solo me tienen aquí por que el consejo tiene los ojos puestos en lo que ocurrió entre Naruto y yo…

-Sasuke… ¿fue tan grave lo que paso?

-En realidad no… pero si atento contra la vida de alguien de Konoha… sea quien sea… me investigaran...

-Entiendo… confió en ti… me voy… estoy algo cansada…

-Perdón por haberte preocupado…

-Me alegra que estés bien…

_Salí de ahí con una enorme sonrisa… al llegar a casa mi padre me escudriño…_

-Mañana tendremos entrenamiento…

-Si padre

_Corrí a mi habitación… suspire emocionada por que sabría que vendrías mañana… caí rendida en la cama realmente estaba muy cansada… mi pierna aun dolía un poco…_

**Llegue a tu casa al atardecer… no pensé que demoraría tanto con Shikamaru… toque a tu puerta… demoraste en abrir… tenias una de tus muñecas vendadas y un golpe en tu mejilla… una enorme furia recorrió mi ser**

-¿Quien te…?

-No pienses mal… estuve entrenando con mi padre y Neji… pasa…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… solo… soy un poco descuidada

-¿Esta tu padre aquí…?

-El vendrá en una hora mas… la Hokage le mando llamar…

_Tomamos té juntos y platicamos un largo rato sobre tu visita con Shikamaru…_

-Entonces… existe la posibilidad de que Akatsuki ande detrás de ti…

-Así es…

-Y… que harás cuando estén frente a ti…

_Por un momento dude en preguntarte esto… no quería que te fueras… sabia que llegado el momento no te quedarías cruzado de brazos y pelearías…_

-No me iré de Konoha… eso es definitivo…

_Baje mi vista a la taza de te… por un momento me sentí triste… de pronto sentí tu mano tocar las mías_

-Hina… estarías dispuesta a seguir junto a mi…

_No dude en responderte…_

-He sufrido mucho en el pasado… que ahora que tengo algo por que vivir no lo dejare…

**Es cierto… aun y cuando no convivíamos mucho me pude dar cuenta de lo mal que te trataba tu padre y de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser tu primo Neji contigo…**

_Me sonreíste y apretaste mi mano… por un momento te noté algo nervioso… solo mirabas la puerta como esperando a que alguien entrara…_

-Que te sucede Sasuke

-Debe ser la razón por la que he venido

-No entiendo

-Hina…

_En ese instante mi padre llego…_

-Uchiha

_Te levantaste de tu lugar y te reverenciaste levemente_

-Buenas tardes Hyuga Hiashi… me da gusto que haya llegado… quisiera hablar con usted

-¿Sobre que?

_Esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, mi padre solo le veía serio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras que Sasuke se veía determinado como si se tratase de un combate…_

-Es acerca de su hija Hinata y yo…

_Mire a Sasuke con expresión de confusión_

-Esta bien… los espero en mi estudio…

**Hiashi se fue de ahí un tanto mas serio… lo seguimos unos instantes después… me sonreí al ver tu expresión de confusión… no creíste que pudiera llegar a hacer esto**

-Sasuke… ¿que es lo que…?

-Ya veras…

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar…

_Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al estudio de mi padre…_

-Y bien… que es lo que quieres hablar

-Vengo a pedir su aprobación para comenzar una relación con su hija Hinata

**Tu padre me quería fulminar con la mirada cuando le dije que estaba interesado en ti**

_Mi padre lo quería matar con la mirada_

-No me opondré…

**Fue lo único que dijo después de unos segundos de silencio y miradas frías…**

_Mi corazón latía con muy fuerte, tuve el impulso de poner mi mano sobre el pecho… mi padre se levanto y nos hizo la seña de que nos levantáramos_

-No me opondré… Hinata ya es mayor de edad y es la heredera de nuestro clan es hora de que tenga algo serio… y tu Uchiha te pongo sobre aviso… si le llega a pasar algo a la heredera del clan por tu culpa yo mismo me encargare de desaparecerte…

-No se preocupe… yo la cuidare… fue por ella que decidí regresar a Konoha…

_Esa fue una declaración muy bella… me miraste_

**Sabia lo que me esperaba… pero no lo echaría a perder… las cosas atroces que llegue a hacer quedarían atrás… eso espero…**

_Mi padre salio de la habitación y yo no tuve otro impulso mas que el de abrazarte… te volviste a mi y me besaste en los labios…_

-No te voy a fallar… Hina-chan


	4. Nuestro futuro juntos

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**Capitulo 4**

**Nuestros futuros juntos**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hace una semana que salí de Konoha y estoy ansioso por volver… dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que decirme, ya no puedo esperar a saber lo que me dirás… debe ser algo bueno por que tu sonrisa me lo decía…**

-Cuidado Sasuke…

**Vaya estuve a punto de caer de las ramas…**

-Estas muy distraído

-Si… un poco Shikamaru…

-Pues será mejor que te concentres… ya casi estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo

**Definitivamente el escuchara Shikamaru en voz de mando me exaspero en ese momento…**

-"Imbecil"

**Unos kilómetros mas adelante decidimos detenernos para descansar… Shikamaru se quedo atrás con los demás en el campamento… me ofrecí a traer leña… no por que me gustara… desde hace un rato sentí la presencia de alguien… no paso mucho antes de que lograra ubicarlo… en cuanto estuve cerca de mi objetivo lo acorrale y le obligue a hablar… lo tome por la camisa fuertemente, casi lo asfixie con mis puños cerca de su cuello**

-Esta bien Uchiha Sasuke… me tienes…

-Que es lo que se trae esa parvada de idiotas del Akatsuki… no tuvieron ya con mi… con Itachi

-Será mejor que te cuides de ellos

-Que es lo que quieren

-Te quieren a ti… muerto

**De pronto vinieron a mi varios pensamientos y uno de ellos que me preocupo de sobremanera… dejar a Hinata sola… no lo podia creer justo… después de todo decidí regresar a Konoha por ella… pero tampoco puedo negar que esta es una de las consecuencias de haber huido de Konoha hace muchos años tras el rastro de mi hermano Itachi por venganza y de haber salido de esa maldita organización tan de repente… no pude evitarlo… me segó la rabia… lo mate en ese instante…**

-Que haz hecho Sasuke…

**Es Shikamaru…**

-Era un informante del Akatsuki… nos venia siguiendo desde hace rato

-Te dijo algo

-Si…

**Me retire del lugar, Shikamaru camino tras de mi en silencio hasta que decidí hablar**

-Que te dijo

-Me quieren muerto

**Al regresar a Konoha ya era de noche… tal vez ya pasada la media noche… cansado por el viaje tuve que responder al interrogatorio de Tsunade… por fin la vieja estuvo de mi lado, inmediatamente regrese a mi lúgubre casa… entre sin encender las luces y me tumbe en la cama a pensar hasta quedarme dormido…**

_Te vi llegar junto con los demás integrantes de la misión, te notabas mas serio que de costumbre… algo te pasaba, espere a que salieras de la oficina de Tsunade, te seguí a tu casa y ahora estoy aquí frente a tu puerta y no se si entrar…_

**Me levante temprano… pude dormir un poco después de todo, al abrir la puerta me tope con una sorpresa… eras tu Hinata… estabas sentada… aun dormida a un lado de la puerta… me acerque a ella y toque su mejilla con delicadeza…**

-Hime…

_Me despertaste con un toque de tu mano… ahora lo recordaba… que pena… el quedarme dormida a lado de tu puerta…_

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hina… te… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?  
-Desde anoche

_Baje mi cabeza avergonzada de repente me sentí en el aire… me levantaste del suelo y me llevaste adentro, nos sentamos juntos en el sillón tu solo te quedaste en silencio viendo tus manos…_

-Sasuke… ¿que te sucede?

-Por que preguntas eso

-¿Pasa algo malo?

_No me contestaste_

-Por favor… dímelo… si algo te pasa quiero saberlo…

_Volteaste a verme y me besaste… sostenías mi mano con desesperación…_

-Tú… tenías algo que decirme antes de salir a la misión

_Cambiaste de tema tan rápido_

-A… si… yo…

_Estaba nerviosa… y feliz al mismo tiempo…_

-Sasuke-kun… vas a… vas a ser papá…

_Abriste los ojos tan grandes como yo no había visto antes… me miraste con mas detenimiento y tocaste mi rostro con delicadeza…_

-Un hijo…

_Dijiste antes de volverme a besar…_

-Gracias Hinata…

_Duramos largo rato abrazados sin decir nada…_

-Hice bien en regresar a Konoha… me haz hecho muy feliz… y aun no se si lo merezco

-Te lo mereces Sasuke… nadie es tan mala persona como para no ser feliz…

-He cometido muchos errores en el pasado

-¿Y yo soy uno de esos errores?

-No Hina… no digas eso… tu haz sido una luz para mi… no se que hacer para agradecértelo

-Ya haz hecho mucho…

-No he hecho nada

-Si… me darás un hijo… tuyo… de los dos

_Me abrazaste muy fuerte por un largo rato…_

-Ya lo sabe tu padre

-No…

**Te encogiste entre mis brazos… al parecer eso seria un problema**

-Me va a matar tu padre

-Perdón Sasuke

-No te preocupes… iremos los dos a hablar con tu padre…

**Esa misma tarde fuimos a mi casa… mi padre estaba esperándonos en el dojo… cuando entramos pude notar que no estaba muy contento**

-Padre…

_Iba a hablar pero me hiciste callar adelantándote a mis palabras_

-Señor Hyuga… vengo a pedir la mano de Hinata en matrimonio

_Mi padre se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso_

-Y cual es tu razón para pedir la mano de Hinata

**No podia decirle que por el embarazo de Hinata… además haría sentir mal a Hinata… lo pensé muy bien este era el momento de ser sincero conmigo y callarle la boca a los demás en la aldea de ahora en adelante…**

-Amo a Hinata… es la única razón que puedo darle…

-Hinata…

-Si padre

-Acércate

_Me adelante a el torpemente… el haber escuchado a Sasuke decir eso me había llevado a las nubes pero la voz de mi padre me hizo caer en cuenta de donde estaba…_

-Ya lo había dicho antes… ya eres mayor de edad… y la próxima líder del clan Hyuga… tus responsabilidades para con el clan irán en aumento… y el que hayan decidido el formalizar su unión me tiene satisfecho

-Padre… entonces…

_Mi padre dirigió su mirada a Sasuke…_

-Uchiha Sasuke… desde que regresaste a Konoha muchos han dicho aberraciones de ti… hasta mis oídos han llegado malos comentarios de mi hija y tuyos… sin embargo… mi hija me ha hecho verte de otra forma… tuviste tus razones para dejar la aldea… razones que solo a ti te conciernen… cuando viniste la primera vez a formalizar su noviazgo pensé en ponerte a prueba… pero al ver a Hinata tan entusiasmada en sus entrenamientos los últimos días supe que tu eras la razón por la que estaba así…

**Hinata miraba sus manos… podia asumir que estaba avergonzada… nunca pensé que el padre de Hinata pensara eso de mi…**

-Uchiha Sasuke… siendo tu ahora el líder del clan Uchiha y mi hija la próxima líder del clan Hyuga se que serás un guía para ella y juntos llevaran a los clanes por un mejor camino…

-Le prometo que cuidare de Hinata

-Solo no me defraudes y tampoco a Hinata…

-No lo haré Hiashi-sama…

-Eso espero… apruebo su matrimonio… a partir de mañana comienzan los preparativos y en tres semanas se hará la unión…

**Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir… suspire un poco aliviado… por un momento pensé que me sacaría del lugar con algún Taiyutsu**

-Hina… vayamos a dar una vuelta

_Asentí y salimos de la mansión Hyuga… caminamos largo rato sin decir nada… aun me inquietaba saber lo que te ocurría… insistí en que me dijeras que pasaba… por fin hablaste… me contaste lo que paso en la misión… sentí un leve malestar, no me gusto pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirte_

-No te pongas así Hime… no voy a permitir que esos imbéciles logren su cometido

_Te escuchabas con determinación_

**Tenias miedo… lo se… pero hablaba en serio… no permitiré que te hagan daño a ti y a nuestro futuro juntos… regresamos a tu casa y te deje en la puerta nos casaríamos antes de que tu embarazo se notara… de regreso a tu casa charlamos sobre la boda… mencionaste que tu familia se encargaría de esas cosas… fue una carga menos para mi alma al escuchar eso… pero no escaparía del consejo Hyuga… al menos se como comportarme con gente como esa.**

_Entre a la casa y fui a mi habitación… mañana seria un día muy largo ya que comenzarían los preparativos de la boda…_


	5. Nunca termina

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**Capitulo 5**

**Nunca termina**

**

* * *

  
**

_Por fin un día libre para salir… los preparativos de la boda me estaban volviendo loca… decidí tomar un poco de aire… sin querer camine a mi antiguo lugar de entrenamiento… por que no…_

-Entrenare un poco…

-Ni lo pienses Hinata

_Era la voz de Sasuke entre las ramas de un árbol muy próximo_

-Sasuke…

-Vayamos a comer algo…

_Habías estado muy sobre protector estos días y en el fondo me gustaba que fueras así ya que nunca antes me había sentido importante para alguien… mientras comíamos mirabas por la ventana algo distraído…_

-Sasuke… que pasa

-No es nada Hime… solo pensaba que…

_Me miraste largo rato_

-¿Que te dijo Sakura para ponerte así ese día?

_Te referías a lo que paso tres días atrás… esa día había pasado toda la mañana con el consejo, era demasiada presión por parte de esos viejos, ya estaba cansada de escuchar a esa gente hablar… salí a comprar para preparar la comida y me encontré a Sakura en la entrada de la tienda… la mire un momento no sabia si decirle que estaba por casarme con la persona que mas había querido ella o simplemente saludarla…_

-Ya me entere Hinata… de seguro te tiene lastima… mírate que amarrarlo con un hijo…

_La sonrisa de mis labios se desvaneció poco a poco… me trague mi rabia y mi enojo… me dolía la garganta… la mire largo rato sin decir nada… como se atrevía a decir eso… como se atrevía siquiera a pensar que este hijo era un ancla para Sasuke… fue cuando pude recobrar la cordura… sus palabras no tenían sentido… suspire profundo…_

-Como te enteraste que estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke… se supone que nadie mas sabe

-El nos lo contó a Naruto y a mi… pero no te preocupes… no se lo diré a tu padre… Sasuke nos pidió que no dijéramos nada… sabemos lo cruel que puede ser tu padre

_Se que lo hacia por el ya que aun son compañeros de equipo_

-Pero a fin de cuentas es un hombre… y todavía puede caer

_Si… lo sabia perfectamente… el estar nuevamente en Konoha era dar continuidad a lo que algún día pudo haber sido… no le pude responder ni decir nada… eran lastimosas esas palabras… seguí caminando alejándome de ella… al termino de mis compras fui a verte a tu departamento y de la nada te abofeteé, tu sin embargo en vez de gritarme o pedirme una explicación me abrazaste y me llevaste hasta la ventana sin dejar de abrazarme…_

-Hime…

-A… ya te dije… fueron las hormonas…

-Solo espero que no se pongan peor esas hormonas… todavía siento dormida mi mejilla

**Me golpeaste duro ese día… y no me quieres decir la razón de tu agresión… no me queda mas que esperar a que de tus labios salga por si solo el motivo…**

-Hime tengo que ir a una misión de reconocimiento con Shikamaru y tu primo Neji

-Es tarde

-Lo se Hina… iré a dejarte a tu casa

-¿Iras a entrenar antes de irte?

-No… partiré mañana a primera hora

_Al llegar a casa nos despedimos… temprano te irías a la misión, pero yo seguía con este maldito mal presentimiento, te vi alejarte hasta ver como tu cabellera se camuflajeaba perfectamente con las sombra de los árboles_

**Tienes miedo… lo veo en tus ojos, desde lo ocurrido con el Akatsuki y tienes tus razones… te amo Hinata… no te defraudare ni a ti ni a mi hijo**

_Al día siguiente mi padre mando llamarme según había varios asuntos pendientes con respecto al clan_

-Es una pena que Sasuke tuviera que salir

-Si

-Te noto cabizbaja…

-Debe ser por el emb…

_Casi meto la pata por fortuna mi voz es muy baja…_

-Deber ser por la boda… esta próxima… y los ancianos del consejo presionan mucho

-Lo se… pero tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello

-Si padre…

-Por cierto Hinata… dentro de algunos meses mas empezaran los exámenes Jounin

_Lo había olvidado… hace unos meses atrás mi padre se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea que me convirtiera en Jounin… tanto así que los entrenamientos con mi padre y mi primo eran mas fuertes y las misiones en las que participaba eran mas difíciles a petición de mi padre… y como no olvidarlo si en una de esas misiones fue cuando nos volvimos a encontrar…_

-Sobre eso…

-Habías dicho que querías presentar

-Lo se… pero… quisiera hacerlo después…

-Comprendo… estarás recién casada… además Sasuke también tiene que comenzar a escalar en rango

_Pero que estupida en que estaba pensando… que acaso estaba siendo muy evidente… tenia que poner la mejor cara con todos y sobre todo con mi padre… desde ese día me mantuve ocupada hasta el día que llegara Sasuke_

_

* * *

  
_

**Se estaba ocultando el sol cuando llegamos a Konoha… Neji venia apoyado de Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru y yo veníamos heridos pero aun podíamos caminar por nuestro propio pie… un par de horas mas tarde te vi llegar asustada por el pasillo parecías un fantasma**

_Me encontraba leyendo un pergamino cuando Hanabi llego haciendo mucho ruido hasta el patio central de la casa_

-Hinata… ya llegaron están en el hospital todos

_Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la mansión, para poder llegar mas rápido corte camino saltando algunos tejados y la verdad no se de donde saque tantas energías para hacer eso ya que últimamente me mareaba fácilmente… entre hasta la recepción del hospital… horribles cosas pasaron por mi mente cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí… subí por las escaleras, camine por varios pasillos y escuche tu voz…_

-Hinata

**Te llame al instante corriste hasta donde estaba yo… nos sentamos en una de los bancas y hablamos muy bajo… muchos de nuestros compañeros estaban ahí incluida Tsunade-sama ya que no fue una misión de reconocimiento normal**

-Te ves pálida

-Vine en cuanto me entere… mira tus brazos… por dios Neji… donde esta

-Lo están atendiendo… no te preocupes estará bien

_Me abrazaste ahora me hablabas al oído con voz muy baja_

-Hinata… esto… solo es el principio

_Me asusto escuchar eso de ti… ya no dije nada mas… Sakura se acerco a nosotros y después Naruto que se mostraba mas impaciente que yo… Sasuke por su parte contestaba tranquilamente a sus cuestionamientos…_

-Sasuke debo revisarte

-Ya me revisaron Sakura…

_Dijiste cortante a tu compañera de equipo mientras Naruto solo miraba a su novia como esperando a que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia… unas horas mas tarde entramos a ver solo unos instantes a Neji ya que se encontraba algo delicado… después nos fuimos en silencio a tu departamento… mientras preparaba un te de hierbas me mirabas atento desde la mesa en silencio_

-Que tanto me ves Sasuke

-Pienso en como te veras cuando se te note mas la barriga

-De seguro nada estética

-No digas eso… te veras hermosa

_Decías eso de una forma seria y muy arrebatadora… suspire_

-Sasuke… ¿que quisiste decir con que solo era el principio?

-Hinata… esto es delicado…

_Apague la estufa y me senté frente a ti_

-Esto aun es confidencial… todavía no he hablado con Hokage… al parecer están conspirando contra la aldea…

-¿Quienes Sasuke?

-La aldea del sonido… y la persona que me ataco en la ocasión pasada es de la aldea del sonido y un contacto de Akatsuki… es como se podría decir… un aspirante a la organización

-Esto va en grande verdad

_Dije desconcertada_

**Eché la cabeza hacia atrás… estaba cansado de todo esto… pelea tras pelea… pensé en regresar para tener una vida… de pronto te escuche hablar**

-Cuando acabara todo esto

-Nunca Hinata… somos ninjas… y ese es nuestro camino ninja…

**Nacimos entre las batallas, la guerra, las traiciones, peleas que en ocasiones no tienen sentido... nunca termina... nunca**

**

* * *

**

**_Sorry por la demora pero me hacia falta algo de inspiracion, tiempo y otras cosas... en fin me da gusto estar de regreso... se que los capitulos no son muy largos pero espero trasmitir de la mejor manera el mensaje de la historia _**

**_Atte:_**

**_Rin Tsuki _  
**


	6. Manos frias

**¿Recuerdas nuestro amor?**

**Por: Rin Tsuki**

**Capitulo 6**

**Manos frías**

_La aldea ha estado muy tensa últimamente… la boda es hoy… me estoy colocando mi ajuar de novia… que para ser sincera me aprieta un poco… no es mucho pero molesta, no he visto a Sasuke desde la noche de ayer cuando me dejo en la entrada de la casa Hyuga… y a comparación mía estos días ha estado relajado y al pendiente de los detalles y platicas con el consejo Hyuga… esto a raíz de un tema muy especial… el apellido Uchiha… desde un principio Sasuke les hizo ver a los ancianos que no estaba de acuerdo con suprimir el apellido Uchiha a su descendencia y a los ancianos no les quedo de otra que aceptar esto ya que era el único sobreviviente de la tragedia Uchiha… en fin… quien lo diría tanto que le roge para que se interesara en los asuntos de mi familia , de haberlo sabido antes hubiera propuesto ese tema desde el principio…_

-Ya estoy lista…

_Salgo de mi cuarto y me doy prisa a bajar las escaleras…_

**Desde hace un rato que entre al dojo donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia todos nuestros compañeros están presentes… hace unos momentos platicaba con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei no de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo… después de la ceremonia tendríamos que reunirnos para una nueva misión… no se lo he podido decir a Hinata… a mi recién me aviso Kakashi-sensei… de pronto te veo llegar a la habitación… me acerco a ti y te tomo la mano**

_Te acercas a mi y me tomas de la mano con esa sutileza y discreción que te caracterizan, a decir verdad no eres nada expresivo ante los demás… tu rostro permanece serio, contrario a mi que no hago otra cosa que sonreír y voltear a ver a todos los que nos felicitan… puedo escuchar algunos comentarios que hacen referencia a eso o lo contrarios que somos en cuanto a carácter y modo de ser… _

-¿Lista?

-Si…

_Acercas tu mirada a mi rostro algo intrigado… dando un rápido vistazo a toda mi cara…_

-mmm… ¿que tienes?

-Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Te ves pálida

-Me aprieta un poco el vestido… además es algo pesado y tengo calor…

-Pero se te ve muy bien

-Gracias Sasuke-kun… como tu no lo llevas puesto

_Suelto tu mano y me dirijo a donde mi padre… _

**Reacciono ante lo que te dije… pero no te dije nada malo… ¿por que te enojas? **

-Oye… espera Hinata… no era para que te ofendieras

**Deben ser sus hormonas… voy detrás de ella y vuelvo a tomarle la mano**

-Acérquense por favor… vamos a iniciar… Hinata… Sasuke…

_La ceremonia se me hizo eterna… solo podia susurrar "maldito vestido" y te reías de lo que decía de medio lado susurrando de igual manera me contestabas "ya casi termina Hina" hasta que por fin termino… todos nos dirigimos hacia el patio de la casa Hyuga… bueno todos excepto nosotros dos… _

-Hinata espera un momento…

**Te tome de la mano en cuanto termino la ceremonia esperando a que todos salieran de la habitación… tu solo mirabas como salían todos y no dejabas de sonreír para ellos…**

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?

-Tenemos que hablar de algo que acaba de surgir…

-Esta bien… pero no aquí…

**Fuimos a tu cuarto para poder hablarte de los por menores aun no sabia como ibas a reaccionar… cerraste la puerta y te sentaste en un buró cerca de la cama…**

-Hokage-sama nos mando llamar… al parecer es urgente…

-¿Es una misión?

-Todo apunta a que así es…

**Te levantaste de tu lugar y me tomaste el rostro con tus pequeñas manos frías sin dejar de mirarme **

-Ve con cuidado Sasuke-kun… regresa a salvo… te estaremos esperando

-Te lo prometo…

**Tome tus manos que permanecían en mi rostro y las bese… como podían estar tus manos tan frías siempre y desprender esa aura tan calida que me hace sentir bien…**

_Nos abrazamos largo rato _

-No estés tan nerviosa… se lo pegaras al pequeño…

-Tratare

_Me senté al borde de la cama y me secundaste abrazándome nuevamente sin decir nada… solo el silencio de la habitación y el bullicio de la celebración un piso abajo… duramos mucho tiempo en esa posición… al salir mi padre nos vio… _

-Sasuke… Kakashi te espera abajo… ya me explico que te ausentaras

-A si es Hiashi-sama… precisamente eso le estaba informando a Hinata…

-Ve con cuidado…

-Con su permiso… cuídate Hinata…

-Si…

_Mi padre me tomo del hombro y juntos vimos como bajaba Sasuke la escalera _

-Mejor ve a descansar Hinata y quítate ese vestido debe estar pesado…

-H- hai…

-Tu madre se quejaba igual que tu toda la ceremonia…

_Me sorprendió escuchar eso de mi padre y aun mas ya que hacia mucho que mi padre no hablaba de ella con nadie… _

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Hai

_Se sonrió y bajo las escaleras… entre a mi habitación y después de quitarme ese pesado vestido me quede en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida… nunca pensé que mi boda seria así… dicen que el día de la boda es un momento mágico y alegre donde se convive con los seres queridos mas sin embargo en mi caso solo fue una ceremonia mas… no es que no me haya gustado pero… creo que fue muy rápido… y corto… pero es como dijo Sasuke días atrás… esto nunca termina… "__somos ninjas y este es nuestro camino"__… este fue el camino que elegimos… pudimos haber hecho otra cosa de nuestras vidas pero elegimos esto… nos gusta… lo llevamos en la sangre… por eso "__nunca termina__" _

-Hiashi-sama… ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-Claro Sasuke… pero pensé que ya te habías ido

-Les pedí a los demás que se adelantaran… lo estaba esperando a usted… solo… podemos hablar en otro lugar… va a ser rápido

-Claro…

**Entramos a una habitación pequeña y alejada de donde los demás… aun no sabia como decirle que Hinata estaba embarazada y que me preocupaba dejarla sola… no habíamos hablado de eso con el padre de Hinata… tampoco pensé que tendría que salir a misión el mismo día de la boda y menos que estaría tanto tiempo fuera… esto debía ser muy delicado como para que la Hokage no respetara este día, además no puedo negarme ya que hice un trato con la Hokage desde que llegue a la aldea y negarme no seria una alternativa… me preocupaba la reacción de Hiashi… **

-Al parecer la misión será… algo larga… me preocupa dejar todo este tiempo a Hinata sola en su estado…

-¿Hablas de su embarazo?

-¿Hinata ya le había dicho?

**Dije algo confundido **

-No… pero Hinata ha estado muy cambiada últimamente… además su circulación de chakra esta algo alterado por ese motivo… no es algo que a los ojos Hyuga se le pueda ocultar

**Nuevamente ese viejo me ha dejado callado **

-No piense que no quería que lo supiera era solo que no quería que pensara que me case con Hinata solo por que iba a tener un hijo mío

-Nunca pensé eso… Sasuke… desde que mi hija regreso de esa misión en los limites de la niebla note un gran cambio en ella… como si quisiera demostrarle algo a alguien en especial, sin duda ya había cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos años pero esto fue mas allá…

-Esto retrasara su participación en el examen Jounin

-Es un ninja de la Konoha… ese es su camino…

-No te preocupes por Hinata… ella estará bien… concéntrate en tu misión

-Gracias Hiashi-sama

**Salí de allí a toda prisa no sin antes echar in vistazo rápido por la ventana de la habitación de Hinata… estaba dormida… me fui de ahí tranquilo al verla así**

-Regrese por ti…

**Es verdad lo que dice Hiashi… has cambiado mucho, lo poco que recuerdo de ti en la academia era lo tímida y cobarde que eras… ahora… ya no puedo ver ni una pizca de lo que eras en esos días… me daría gusto saber que este cambio lo origine yo… pero no solo fui yo… también sabia de la admiración que tenias por Naruto el también te hizo cambiar mas sin embargo te desilusionó hace algunos meses atrás antes de que yo regresara ya eras así como eres ahora… fuerte, decidida, inteligente, valiente y con una pequeña sonrisa… esa sonrisa que me hice prometer nunca borrarla de tu ser mientras yo estuviera contigo y calentar esas manos frías por lo que me quedara de existencia…"****pasan cosas malas para que puedan suceder cosas buenas****" fue lo que me dijiste cuando regrese y comenzamos todo esto que la mayoría vio como un chiste o un mal rumor… cuanta razón has tenido… **


End file.
